Typically, a vehicle interior component attachment (e.g., a fastener, such as a bolt or screw, for fastening an airbag) is covered by a cap or lid within the vehicle interior compartment. To remove the lid for access to the attachment generally requires a conventional pry tool (e.g., a flat head screw driver), and it is known to provide a function clearance feature, such as a notch, on the lid and/or interior component (e.g., garnish) for the pry tool. Because such a clearance feature can affect the appearance of the interior compartment, the lid and/or interior component can be devoid of the same. However, this, in turn, requires a specialized pry tool to remove the lid to avoid scratching or marring of the surface of the lid and/or interior component.